<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then I Will Shoulder the Burden by haus_vestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415949">Then I Will Shoulder the Burden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haus_vestra/pseuds/haus_vestra'>haus_vestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feelings are Scary, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hubert is a loving dork, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rating May Change, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tags May Change, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), and Edelgard is ready to smack their heads together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haus_vestra/pseuds/haus_vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert ends up the Black Eagles representative for the White Heron Cup. It’s both a wonderful surprise and an utter nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decisions, Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth wandered through the busy corridors and courtyards of Garreg Mach, her cloak pulled taunt against her shoulders, mulling over the words of Lady Rhea. Their mission in the abandoned chapel did all but soothe her worries of a plot against the church, and her students. Month after month, it seemed, a new threat appeared; each intertwined with the last, sustaining her suspicion of a darker, more foul struggle ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Even still, the monastery was unusually cheery. The famed ball of the Ethereal moon was fast approaching, and it seemed the entire school breathed a sigh of relief at the idea of celebration. Laughter and conversation spilled out of open doorways like pools of candlelight.</p><p>Byleth floated from group to group, stopping in for a hello and a quick quip of discussion as she made her way throughout the monastery, going nowhere in particular. One benefit of a campus this large was the space to roam. Nothing calmed her mind quite like a long walk, and the sprawling footprint of Garreg Mach made for quite the path.</p><p>As her eyes scanned the long walkways and terraces of Garreg Mach, she spotted her student, Hubert von Vestra. His line of sight flitted from subject to subject, ever watchful. Byleth gave a small wave of hello as she approached, which he returned with a curt nod.</p><p>“Another month full of chaos-“ he muttered, “I've barely had time to catch my breath. What is the objective of Tomas and his ilk? And what makes Flayn so special–does that not bother you?”</p><p>Her brow furrowed. Indeed, the exact subject had spun its way throughout her mind for days, and yet she was still no closer to an answer. Tomas’ betrayal had been sudden, dramatic, and disheartening.</p><p>She remembered the pain in Seteth’s voice as he tried to rationalize Tomas’ betrayal, the cracking of his resolve as he recounted Tomas’ decades of work for the church. She remembered the heaviness that followed, filling the room, the monastery, with the unspoken truth.</p><p> </p><p>Betrayal is everywhere. Trust no one.</p><p> </p><p>And little Flayn- Byleth was incredibly fond of her, and feared for her life when she went missing. She was pleased that Seteth had allowed her to study among her students, and even more pleased that Flayn was happy about it. The thought of Flayn in danger again, the thought of betrayal…</p><p>Byleth steeled herself. She wouldn’t allow it to happen, not again. Her students were her responsibility to protect, to keep safe, and she wouldn’t let any harm come to them.</p><p>Hubert’s sigh brought Byleth back to reality. She watched quietly as he pulled his arms close to his body, rolling his neck in a stretch.</p><p>As she observed him, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes-his already gaunt face looked slimmer. His gaze, while ever watchful, seemed more erratic, less commanding. The slightest of tremors ran through his hands.</p><p>Before comment, Hubert’s gaze met hers.</p><p>“On a lighter note. I've heard you've yet to choose a class representative for the White Heron Cup” Hubert said, giving pause,</p><p>“It’s not something I'm interested in, but if no one else wants to do it, then I will shoulder the burden.”</p><p>Byleth started. Hubert? Dancing? The very idea sounded like the line of a joke. Even still, she pictured him, dancing- he certainly had the build for it, and the precision. She’d seen the mage in battle, and she had to admit there was an element of grace.</p><p>She studied Hubert, thinking it over. The very question itself surprised her, and the longer she held his gaze, the longer he himself perplexed her. His usual expression of annoyance, or perhaps boredom, was absent. Instead was a form of Hubert she had never seen before. He looked almost… afraid?</p><p>No, the very thought of Hubert experiencing fear clashed within her mind. Of all of her students, Hubert was the only one she had never seen waver, and there was a high likelihood she never would. While she didn’t believe every rumor about the Marquis’ son that wound its way through Garreg Mach, she could see for herself an almost supernatural composure Hubert held.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, she came to a decision.</p><p>“How very whimsical of you. I suppose I'll have to do what I can.”</p><p>Hubert’s eyes slightly widened. He quickly opened his mouth as to speak, before closing it once more and steeling his expression fully. He gave a quick bow and set off at a pace without another word, his uniform boots clacking sharply against the cobblestone.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth set off the other direction, towards the greenhouse. She already thought of the talk that would spread quickly through the students. In all her months of teaching at the monastery, she’d never thought she would make such an odd decision. Still, there was an impulse, an instinct, she had trusted when he brought up the subject, and trusting her instincts had meant the difference between life and death on more than one occasion on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped she’d have more time before deciding something like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is my first work posted here on Ao3- I finally took the leap! I was absolutely inspired during my latest play through, where to my surprise Hubert all but volunteered, and I got a good laugh.</p><p>I apologize for any glaring errors. I don't have a beta reader or any kind of a system set up yet; this is my first baby step back into writing after a very long break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cusp of Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert von Vestra leaned against the chill brick wall, scanning the courtyard. Habit and suspicion kept him ever watchful, even while halfway across campus from Lady Edelgard.</p><p> </p><p>As he watched students crossing the cobblestones, pain tugged at his temple. A scowl formed at his lips, and his brow furrowed in concentration. He knew consciously he wasn’t at his best, the eventful months at Garreg Mach were catching up to him.</p><p>Flayn’s kidnapping, Monica’s sudden appearance (and demand for his lady’s attention), Tomas’ betrayal- Hubert was fighting a storm that only continued to build. While this month had yet to spring any new surprises on him, that only made him more wary. The festivities of the monastery and the lull in official activity only added to his growing dread.</p><p>And the professor; in Hubert’s mind, she was an enigma. He’d spent countless hours studying the delicate political intricacies of the Adrestian Empire, the Kingdom of Faerghus, the Leicester Alliance, learning the vulnerabilities of those in power, and then came Byleth, seemingly springing up from the very earth itself.</p><p>He adamantly searched for any weakness, any intelligence he could find, and the results only perplexed him further. The only rumors that followed her spoke of her prowess on the battlefield. The Ashen Demon, they called her. Hubert was unimpressed.</p><p>As Lady Edelgard came to trust her more, she became more of a threat. The professor had a tactical mind, a balanced perspective, and a quiet air about her. Hubert was sure her presence in Lady Edelgard’s life was only an opportunity for trouble.</p><p>Even still, the professor occupied more time in his mind than he liked. He found his gaze and attention lingered on her. She was, by Hubert’s standards, physically becoming, and he found himself slipping into genuine conversation with her more than he’d like to admit.</p><p> </p><p>It was infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>She made it dangerously easy to open up. He often found himself on the cusp of discussing truly sensitive information with her at their regular tea meetings. He feared his own foolishness would put Lady Edelgard in danger.</p><p> </p><p>He banished the thought. He’d never allow his own shortcomings to endanger Edelgard. He’d simply have to work harder.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert brought his hands to his mouth and breathed softly, trying to ward off the chill weather. His gloves were thin to allow the best range of motion for his work as a mage, and did little to ward off the cold. He studied his own hands, giving a tut of disapproval. He had a slight tremor, accentuated from the cold and excess of coffee. He found himself going through more coffee as of late, needing the energy to get though the days and nights of both his academics and work for Lady Edelgard. He suspected it was also to blame for the headache currently afflicting him as well.</p><p>He crossed his arms, gripping his coat-sleeves, and returned his attention to passing students. He watched as the professor approached, a soft smile graced her expression.</p><p>“Another month full of chaos-“ he said to her, “I've barely had time to catch my breath. What is the objective of Tomas and his ilk? And what makes Flayn so special–does that not bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as her smile faded, and he cursed himself. Why was he saying this? The last thing he needed was Byleth suspecting his weakness as of late, or interfering with his work.</p><p>The pain in his head had increased from a dull ache to a heavy throbbing. He sighed, tipping his head back and rolling neck in order to try and relieve the pain.</p><p>He needed to change the subject, and quickly, before Byleth had the time to truly observe the weight of his words. His mind flashed to the upcoming ball.</p><p> </p><p>“On a lighter note. I've heard you've yet to choose a class representative for the White Heron Cup” Hubert said, giving pause.</p><p> </p><p>Think of something, think of a distraction-</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something I'm interested in, but if no one else wants to do it, then I will shoulder the burden.”</p><p> </p><p>The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he nearly grimaced in horror. He wanted to snatch the very words from the air. What an incredibly stupid offer, he scolded himself. The last thing he needed was another responsibility, and the idea of something to public, so flaunted, made him balk. His purpose was to work in the shadows, not draw attention to himself.</p><p>He studied Byleth. He couldn’t tell if she was amused or simply surprised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How very whimsical of you. I suppose I'll have to do what I can.”</p><p> </p><p>By the goddess, what had he done? He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. His mouth had gotten him into this mess, and now he had to suffer the consequences- he’d give it no more opportunity today.</p><p>He straightened his shoulders, gave a quick bow, and started off across the courtyard. His mind racing, trying to find a solution for his current predicament. His mind flashed to Lady Edelgard, picturing her frown as he would have to tell her of his mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>He paused- Lady Edelgard was rather fond of dancing. Perhaps there was some way to salvage the mess he’d made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. of Lilies and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Byleth stepped into the fragrant greenhouse, pausing to take in the atmosphere. The greenhouse was one of her favorite places in Garreg Mach. The bright sunlight streaming through the yellowed glass ceiling, the color and variety of the flora, the quiet yet cheerful energy the building held- and in the current winter weather, the pleasant warmth needed to keep the plants in good health was a welcome change of temperature.</p><p>She wandered the aisles between tables and rows of plants, stopping briefly to exchange with the greenhouse keeper. She gently loaded her current harvest into a light wicker basket that hung on her arm, and gave the greenhouse keeper some new seeds to plant in the newly available space.</p><p>As she continued through the building, Byleth spotted Manuela leaning against a wooden table laden with tall, blooming flowers. Manuela toyed lazily with a lily blossom, her gaze unfocused, lost in thought. A slight pout tugged at her lips-whatever she ruminated about, she was clearly unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>“That time of year again…”</p><p>Byleth approached quietly, giving a small bow of hello. While Manuela wasn’t outright rude, she did seem a bit irked to have been disturbed.</p><p>“Great. Just…great” she said “It's that time when all the students get all lovey-dovey. You're new, but you know about the ball, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't bear it. Young love is wasted on the young” Manuela proclaimed “They can't appreciate it to its fullest! Ugh, I wish I could fall in love too…”</p><p>Her gaze and attention returned to the lily blossom, and Byleth stood in the silence. Manuela could be… fickle, to say the least, but Byleth saw a true longing for companionship underneath the songstress’ coy persona. While Manuela was a friend to everyone, few ever saw her true nature, and Byleth knew she should tread with care.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps the ball will be an opportunity” Byleth suggested “faraway guests, dancing, don’t count yourself out.”</p><p>Manuela visibly perked up at the suggestion</p><p>“I do love a good party” she agreed, “Oh! Speaking of the ball, Professor, have you selected your representative for the dance contest yet? If you don't, the contest will go on without your house. And that would be…embarrassing.”</p><p>“I have” Byleth said,</p><p>“Well don’t keep me waiting!” Manuela chided “I promise I’ll keep it a secret if you’d like.”</p><p>“Hubert… Hubert von Vestra”</p><p> </p><p>as his name spilled from her mouth, Byleth couldn’t help but feel her heart waver, her mind flashing back to their earlier conversation, his offer to represent the Black Eagles. The more she ran through the moment in her mind the more he perplexed her; was his offer genuine? Or perhaps he meant it in jest, never expecting Byleth to truly consider it (she hoped that wasn’t the case- she had been working hard during her time at the monastery to gain the trust and respect of her students, and with someone as guarded as Hubert, she feared such a misstep could undo all her efforts)-perhaps he simply saw the contest as another responsibility. Even with his prickly demeanor, Hubert put intense effort into the betterment of himself and his classmates.</p><p>“Hubert??” Manuela’s thinly veiled shock drew Byleth back to reality. Manuela’s eyes were wide with surprise.</p><p>Manuela took a beat to compose herself</p><p>“Well…” she mused “not the obvious choice, but not the worst choice you could make. He certainly has the poise- magic is more similar to dance than most would believe, and he certainly excels as a mage”</p><p>Byleth felt a twinge of hope- perhaps she could salvage this.</p><p>“What do you do with your students?” Byleth asked “how do you help them prepare?”</p><p>“I try to always give them at least one private lesson” Manuela said “most students pick up a routine fairly easily, and oftentimes just the encouragement gives them the confidence to succeed”</p><p>Byleth tried to suppress the heat she felt flushing her cheeks. A private lesson? While Byleth was a professor, she had no knowledge of dancing- she taught battle tactics, weaponry, geography, things that helped to keep her students alive when danger reared its ugly maw, but dancing? She was less than a student, she was blind to any sort of dancing more sophisticated than the drunken sway of an overzealous mercenary.</p><p>“I see,” Byleth said, hoping her utter ignorance didn’t betray her “thank you for your advice, Manuela. I will… be in touch.”</p><p>“Of course, of course” Manuela waved her off with a gentle flutter of her free hand “it should be a fair challenge, after all, I wouldn’t want an unfair advantage”</p><p>Manuela winked, and Byleth gave a short bow before exiting the greenhouse. Her mind was still spinning at the idea of a private dance lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could teach, she mused, she must gain at least a basic knowledge. A list of names zipped past her. She settled on one student who she prayed could help her.</p><p> </p><p>The hard part would be getting those lessons without Hubert finding out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert shuffled through the reports he held, skimming for any particularly relevant articles. The warm candlelight cast a soft glow through the room, plenty light enough to read, but not strong enough to fully illuminate the dark, stonework room. While Hubert had taken every precaution in preparing and maintaining the security of his Lady’s chambers, his eyes still flicked to the dark corners of the room, the door, the windows, anywhere there could be even the slightest chance of danger. </p><p>It was an almost rhythmic process. Window, corners, report, door, corners, report, window, corners, report. Hubert’s body fell into the closest state of relaxation he could while still staying alert. </p><p>Lady Edelgard faced away from him, her white hair nearly luminous in the semi-darkness. She stood at a chest of drawers, carefully organizing the laundry the servants had dropped off earlier in the day. Her uniforms, of course, arrived perfectly folded and ready to simply slip into her dresser already, but it was at Hubert and Edelgard’s insistence that the somewhat strange ritual took place. </p><p>Hubert astutely refused any servant entry into Edelgard’s personal chambers no matter the circumstance. A simple, but effective requirement for security. With a campus as large and busy as Garreg Mach, anyone having access to Edelgard’s private room besides Her Majesty and Hubert himself was an enormous risk. Therefore, any of her things, gifts, or other correspondence simply had to be left outside the door, including her laundry. </p><p>But another process drove Edelgard’s ritual as well. With such focus on perfection, precision, every minute detail of Edelgard’s life (whether in public or in private) was handled with swiftness, poise, and an unrelenting demand for accuracy. As she unfolded each piece of her various uniforms, Edelgard herself looked over each garment intently, checking for any tiny tears, imperfections, or signs of wear, before carefully refolding the garments and placing them neatly in the dresser. </p><p>In-between his visual pattern, he watched Edelgard work. He had offered numerous times to manage something as trivial as laundry for her, but she insisted she do it herself. Hubert suspected it was almost meditative to her, as well as admitting that her independent streak often won out over her comfort fairly frequently. </p><p>“Current affairs here at Garreg Mach seemed to have remained somewhat at the status quo,” Hubert summarized “with the school this early into the month, none of our enemies seem to have had any activity, if my reconnaissance is to be trusted.” </p><p>“As it is always, Hubert,” Edelgard smiled softly, “thank you for your report-“</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty” Hubert replied </p><p>“I trust our aspirations still remain in the dark?” Edelgard asked, </p><p>“As always,” Hubert replied, “until the time you decide to reveal them” </p><p>“I still think that time is a long way off,” Edelgard sighed “while we are making progress, the events here at the monastery still make it far too dangerous to truly start our work” </p><p>“Patience, Your Majesty,” Hubert chided “all of our hard work will come to fruition, with time.” </p><p>“Ever so wise, Hubert” Edelgard teased, returning to the garment she held in her hand.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Hubert straightened the reports in his hand and neatly packed them into a leather document case. He would summarize the important information and destroy any incriminating pages later. </p><p>Hubert straightened his pose in the chair he was sitting in, and cleared his throat. He’d been avoiding the subject of the professor and the cursed ball the entire day, but this was one secret he couldn’t keep from Lady Edelgard, especially when he was going to be on display at the ball itself later that month. </p><p>“As we agreed, I’ve been keeping my observation of the professor” Hubert said.</p><p>“Any new developments?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>“Not as of late,” Hubert answered “however… “</p><p>Edelgard sensed the hesitation in Huberts voice, and turned to face him. She studied him carefully. To an outsider, he simply looked his standard self. Tall, hawkish, intimidating; but Edelgard’s view, forged from years of companionship, saw through his standard facade. He was unusually uncomfortable, especially for a man who spoke of murder and espionage with ease.<br/>
“I spoke with the professor and she offered me an opportunity in the coming weeks. To gain access to more time to observe her, I agreed. I apologize for occupying the time without your authority, but I know you trust my judgement in such matters” Hubert said. </p><p>Edelgard’s eyes narrowed. Hubert looked downright embarrassed, like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. As she continued to watch him, he refused to meet her gaze. </p><p>“And what opportunity is that?” she asked. </p><p>By the goddess, Hubert hated this. </p><p>“The professor has selected me to represent our class in the White Heron Cup later this month” he replied. </p><p>Edelgard laughed.</p><p>Hubert’s gaze snapped to her, his pale complexion giving away the blush at his cheeks even in the dim light. </p><p>“If that is displeasing, I can surely arrange another candidate-“ Hubert started. </p><p>“Oh no-“ Edelgard interrupted him “no, nothing of the sort. No, I absolutely agree with you astute judgement concerning the professor, and you have my full authority to continue your investigation.” </p><p>Hubert scrambled for words, “I - as you wish, Your Majesty.” </p><p>Edelgard turned back to her garments to conceal her smile. She had long suspected Hubert’s affection for their professor, but dancing? She could hardly believe it. How the professor had managed to have him agree to it, she had no idea, but somehow she’d done it. </p><p>Edelgard pressed flatly on the crease of one of her uniform jackets. She could hardly deny Hubert this now. The man was so stubborn he’d managed to convince the rest of the class he saw their professor as a nuisance at best. Edelgard suspected he only did it to try and fool himself as well, but she certainly wasn’t displeased at his current predicament. She thought Hubert and the professor were rather cute, dancing around each other, and if Hubert was going to fall victim to his affections with anyone, he certainly could have picked someone worse.</p><p>Byleth seemingly had no strong loyalties to the church, no strong loyalties to any third party, and a strong affection for Edelgard herself-</p><p>Edelgard’s smile faded. While Byleth had seemingly sprung up from nowhere, Edelgard’s ambitions for Fodlan offered no true allies until after she seized control. Their professor could prove to be a useful, loyal ally, or a deadly adversary. </p><p>Still, Edelgard had no qualms indulging Hubert in his affections. It was harmless, after all, and it could sway the professor’s loyalties if well received; if not… </p><p>Edelgard watched Hubert from the corner of her vision. He tapped his foot nervously against the hardwood floor, and Edelgard could tell he was still agitated.</p><p>She knew the path he’d chosen to walk at her side was not a happy one. Hubert had accepted this, wholeheartedly, with unwavering dedication, but guilt still flashed at the corners of Edelgard’s mind. </p><p>If she could give him this, give him the chance at something other than bloodied hands and a life filled with suspicion, she’d give it to him with no hesitation.</p><p>Her ambitions for Fodlan knew no bounds. </p><p>Her ambitions for her closest friend was no exception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edelgard's arrived! This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm excited to continue work on this fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Appointment to Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle swirling of steam rising from Byleth’s teacup held her attention. Her eyes followed the lazy patterns of it, guided by the gentle draft of cold air that leaked into the room.</p><p>In the warmer months, Byleth preferred to take tea outdoors, enjoying the courtyards and gazebos scattered throughout Garreg Mach, but with the chill of winter fully enveloping Fodlan, she was resigned to stay indoors.</p><p>Byleth’s attention returned to her companion. Across the small tea table, Edelgard sat, gingerly sipping her own cup. Even in repose, Edelgard maintained a perfect balance of courtesy and will. While Edelgard was more than amicable, particularly when it came to her professor, Byleth could sense an incredible strength of will just below the surface.</p><p>Edelgard was attentive at all times. Her grace was a result of years of dedication, rather than the natural easygoing of other students, Byleth could see the discipline which Edelgard attuned her life to.</p><p>She took a deep breath, gently moving her still-steaming cup further onto the table. Her and Edelgard’s conversation had remained pleasant, but had yet to reach the topic of the White Heron Cup, or Hubert.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. <em>Hubert von Vestra</em>. Her mind buzzed with possibilities. It’d been nearly a full day since she’d spoken to him, since their odd interaction, since his acceptance, his <em>request</em>, to be the class representative.</p><p>Nearly a day since she watched him, for the first time since coming to Garreg Mach, struggle for words. Since she’d watched him quickly walk away leaving her with more questions than answers.</p><p>She hadn’t spoken with him since. Both her and her students had the weekend as an opportunity for rest and extracurriculars, and it seems both Hubert and herself had avoided seeking the other out.</p><p>Byleth frowned; perhaps she had upset him? Perhaps it was as her sinking heart suspected, that his offer was in jest, and he was now truly angry with her. She’d been on the receiving end of his threats and ‘persuasion’ plenty of times, especially earlier in the year as she got to know her students, Byleth was sure that was simply standard procedure for anyone who got close to Edelgard.</p><p>However, Byleth had no idea if she’d ever truly angered him, and the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. She’d worked so hard to earn the trust and respect of all of her students, and grew to care for them with each passing week. If she had known she could lose Hubert over something as trivial as this-</p><p> </p><p>“Professor? You look displeased, is something the matter?”</p><p>Byleth’s attention snapped to Edelgard. The princess’ gaze met hers, her face softened in empathy. </p><p>Byleth hesitated. She had planned on asking a favor from Edelgard over tea, but she still feared the outcome. She had no idea if Edelgard would indulge her, or simply laugh in her face. She had no idea how much Hubert had told her of their meeting; was Edelgard angry as well? Would she call off the event entirely? Hubert served her with unwavering dedication, and if Edelgard thought it was a bad idea-</p><p>“Forgive me” Byleth paused “…if it’s not an inconvenience, I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>“Of course, professor!” Edelgard answered, her expression brightening “name it, I’m more than willing to help”</p><p>“As I’m sure you know, the White Heron Cup is coming up this month” Byleth started, “and as your professor, it has come to me to select and prepare our class representative… While. I’ve selected Hubert to represent the Black Eagles, I find myself woefully unprepared to teach dance, and I do not wish to send him into the competition with no guidance.”</p><p>Byleth looked to Edelgard, trying to gauge her reaction, but Edelgard was unreadable. Her expression was only curious, questioning, but betrayed no indication of emotion, good or bad.</p><p>“If you have the time; I know you are far better versed in dance than I, would you be willing to teach me the basics?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Edelgard broke out in a smile, and Byleth breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Of course, dear professor!” Edelgard exclaimed “I would be happy to teach you. I simply love dancing, and would be more than happy to share my knowledge. This evening, at 9, meet me at the training grounds, I’d be delighted.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth felt a smile form on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Edelgard.” she replied “I am indebted to you more than you know.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Edelgard returned “It would be my pleasure- I haven’t instructed anyone in dance since Dimitri and I were little children, but I miss it so. This is as much a lesson for you as a treat for me.”</p><p>The tension Byleth held melted away, and they returned to their tea. Byleth was relieved that Edelgard seemed so enthusiastic, she knew she needed all the help she could get.</p><p>Hope trickled into Byleth’s mind. If Edelgard seemed this enthusiastic, surely she couldn’t be angry with her? and if Edelgard seemed pleased with her decision to have Hubert represent the class, then there was a chance Hubert wasn’t as angry as Byleth thought.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least, that’s what she hoped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Edelgard listened quietly to Hubert’s report, carefully folding her uniform trousers on the top of her dressed before neatly placing them on top of a pile of folded clothes. Her evening routine was, routine as ever.</p><p>“I believe that concludes my report for the day, Your Majesty” Hubert said.</p><p>“Thank you, Hubert” Edelgard checked the time; it was eight-forty in the evening, she should be leaving to meet Byleth soon.</p><p>“I believe I will retire for the evening” Edelgard said “I have some reading I’d like to do before resting.”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty,” Hubert replied, rising from the armchair in the corner of the room and bowing “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Hubert” Edelgard returned, she gave him a soft wave as he left the room.</p><p>As the door clicked shut behind him, Edelgard heard the second click of the door locking. Edelgard had another key, of course, but ever the wary, Hubert took it upon himself to make sure her door was securely locked each night.</p><p>Edelgard felt a twinge of guilt. It didn’t feel right to lie to him, especially when he took her safety so seriously. She knew he always took time out of his day, without fail, to ensure she was as safe as she could be in a place like Garreg Mach.</p><p>But she knew this was for his own good. After the professor had asked her for dance lessons, Edelgard simply couldn’t refuse, but she still wanted to respect Hubert and Byleth’s budding affections. She knew how fragile Hubert’s hope for Byleth was, and if he even suspected Edelgard was inconvenience in the slightest by his affections, she knew she couldn’t get him to indulge in his feelings even if she commanded him to as heir to the Adrestian Empire.</p><p>Edelgard stepped silently to the door, pressing her ear against the solid wood. She listened to Hubert’s quiet footsteps sound a short distance down the hall, before hearing his own door open, close, and lock.</p><p>She quickly padded back to her dresser, silently placing her folded uniforms into their respective drawers, and taking out a training uniform. As she changed into the lighter uniform, she grabbed her key from its place hung above her bed, carefully looping the leather cord it was attached to several times around her wrist. She pulled a long cloak down from a peg on the wall, buttoning it over her training uniform. She put on and laced a pair of walking boots, before finally grabbing a daintier pair of shoes to wear at practice.</p><p>She approached the door again, turning the lock agonizingly slow with her free hand. She felt ridiculous, but she knew any sound out of the ordinary would send Hubert running (once she had placed a book unbalanced on her desk, and when it clattered to the floor during the night, she was quickly startled by Hubert warping into the room, dagger in one hand and miasma spell glowing in the other).</p><p>She felt the weight of the lock shift, and she silently eased the door open. Peering around the doorframe, she looked down each end of the hall before stepping as lightly as she could out of her room. Her gaze shifted back and forth from her door and Hubert’s as she guided the key into the lock and turned, taking several full seconds before feeling the slightest shift in weight within the lock and a muffled click as it fell into place. She watched both doors over her shoulder as she walked down the hall and down the stairs from her dormitory, only quickening her pace when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and set off to the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached the training grounds, Byleth already awaited her. Edelgard smiled and gave a nod of hello before reaching down to unlace her boots.</p><p>Byleth bowed, “Thank you again, Edelgard, for helping me” Byleth said.</p><p>“Of course!” Edelgard replied, pulling on her formal shoes, “I’m sorry it has to be so late, but I wanted to make sure we had time to practice without Hubert interrupting”</p><p>“Hubert?-“ Byleth stuttered, “does he?-“</p><p>“I didn’t tell him about our meeting” Edelgard replied “I didn’t know if you wanted to keep this a secret from him. If you do, your secret is safe with me”</p><p>Edelgard grinned, then clapped her hand together. The sound echoed around the empty space.</p><p>“Alright!” she said “let’s get started. Do you know if the Cup will have Hubert dancing alone, or are you his partner?”</p><p>A bright blush colored Byleth’s face.</p><p>“Partners?-No, no, I can’t dance, and the cup - the competition’s for students not me-“ Byleth stammered.</p><p>Edelgard suppressed a laugh, “No worries, professor, just copy me, and you can teach this to Hubert later.”</p><p>Edelgard straightened her back, bringing one arm extended in front of her, the other held wrapped around her hip, and positioned her feet at a pointed angle. She waited as Byleth cleared her throat, composing herself, and matched her pose.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard moved slowly from position to position, counting aloud in groups of four.It was a simple enough dance, with three repeating groups of four steps, but to the untrained eye, it was one of the more impressive dances one could perform. Edelgard added a little more flourish to the hand poses with each step compared to the traditional step of the dance, hoping to give Hubert a bit of an edge over the competition.</p><p>Her voice echoed throughout the empty training yard, becoming a slow rhythm, before increasing in speed. While Byleth had no experience in dance, her experience in battle lent her a talent in learning the steps. Edelgard watched Byleth’s focus intensify, her body following the pattern Edelgard taught her like a training maneuver for swordsmanship. Edelgard noticed Byleth accentuating the placement of her hands in each step; she suspected Byleth was putting in extra attention to perfect them, since her hands usually were wrapped around the hilt of a sword in practice.</p><p>Edelgard’s voice quickened, and Byleth moved to match, reaching a new state of fluid movement as each step slid into the next. Edelgard smiled, Byleth was a natural, and she had no doubts of her teaching ability going forward. Edelgard transitioned from counting aloud each step to stepping firmly with her heel, the sound echoing against the stone floor. She kept time as she walked, circling Byleth and watching her form.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard stopped, and Byleth continued several steps more before noticing the lack of tempo. As Byleth turned to face her, Edelgard clapped, a smile breaking across her face.</p><p>“Professor! That was excellent!” she beamed “I have no doubts whatsoever, your form is fantastic, I’m sure you and Hubert will do excellently”.</p><p>While her face was already tinged pink from the exertion, Byleth flushed brighter at Edelgard’s praise.</p><p>“It’s all thanks to you” Byleth replied</p><p>“You have a gift, professor” Edelgard returned “if you weren’t already an accomplished fighter and esteemed teacher, I’d encourage you to pursue dance as a career - maybe you and Professor Manuela can tour together.”</p><p>Byleth grinned, waving the notion away as she brought her arms over her head in a stretch. Edelgard was showering her in excess praise and she knew it, but she was proud of her progress tonight. The thought of a private lesson with Hubert seemed much more attainable now. She felt confident, and for the first time since the White Heron Cup had been announced, assured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I believe that concludes my report for the day, Your Majesty” Hubert said.</p><p>“Thank you, Hubert” Edelgard replied.</p><p>Hubert nodded, breathing a silent sigh of relief. It’d been a day since he’d entangled himself with the cursed White Heron Cup, and a day since his embarrassing confession the Edelgard about the matter. He was blissfully grateful that neither the topic of the Cup or the professor had come up at all with Edelgard today.</p><p>He hadn’t spoken with the professor all day, only catching passing glimpses of her across campus. He dreaded their next conversation - he knew he needed practice, he was no dancer, and he’d need Byleth’s help.</p><p>He considered asking Edelgard, but thought better of it. Her Majesty was already occupied with plenty of responsibility on her own, the last thing he needed to do was burden her with such a ridiculous request.</p><p>“I believe I will retire for the evening” Edelgard’s voice interrupted his train of thought “I have some reading I’d like to do before resting.”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty,” Hubert replied, rising from the armchair in the corner of the room and bowing “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Hubert” Edelgard returned, she gave him a soft wave as he left the room.</p><p>Hubert exited quietly, pulling the door shut behind him, and locking it firmly. While he and Edelgard were the only two with the keys to Lady Edelgard’s room, he knew better than most just how many enemies she had, how they would relish to take advantage of the smallest misstep-</p><p>Hubert banished the thought. He was tired, and while he retired to his room next door, he still had work to do. He usually stayed up several hours after being dismissed for the evening to listen for any intruders, and he rose well before dawn.</p><p>He placed the leather case he carried on his desk, sitting down to summarize the information. While he kept records, he knew the danger of incriminating evidence, and given the ambition of Lady Edelgard’s plans, the less of a paper trail there was, the better.</p><p>He sorted through the pages, scratching his quill against a fresh sheet of paper, and conjuring a small flame in his hand as he finished each page. </p><p>Page after page turned to ash in his hand as he went through his information. Notes, letters, confessions, espionage, he documented each work before burning it to nothing more than dust.</p><p>Finally, he finished his documents for the day. Rising from his desk, he took his summary pages to his dresser, lifting a stack of uniforms from the top left drawer and pulling open the false bottom of the drawer, placing his work neatly on top of a stack of similar documents, before returning his uniforms and gently sliding the drawer shut.</p><p>He checked the time, it’d been over an hour since he had left Lady Edelgard’s chambers, and so far there was no sound. He decided he ought to change into his evening clothes.</p><p>He carefully unbuttoned his uniform, unpacking layers of weaponry as he went. A small blade at his collar, a poison vial under the brooch at his throat, several larger knives held in a cloth band around his upper arm underneath his coat sleeve, a tincture that caused delirium and panic at his belt. He undressed all but the basics of weaponry, leaving a knife on a long necklace on his body, gleaming dimly on his exposed chest.</p><p>He donned a loose pair of black trousers, pulling a long cotton shirt over his head and stepping into a pair of woven cloth shoes. The shoes were made in the traditional style of Brigid, a gift from Petra. He had been surprised, but he suspected they were motivated by her ambitions. Of all his classmates, Petra had the most motivation to remain in Lady Edelgard’s good graces, being the current diplomatic tie between Brigid and the Adrestian Empire, and future heir to Brigid itself.</p><p>Still, they were comfortable, and protected him from the cold hardwood floors of Garreg Mach in winter. He crossed the room, studying himself in the mirror.</p><p>His mind flashed back to his conversation with the professor, the White Heron Cup. He still had no idea how he was going to go through with the cursed thing. He studied his tall, gangly limbs in the mirror, his gaunt face, the shadows under his eyes accentuated by the dim candlelight.</p><p>He stared at himself; he looked downright ghastly. His piecing gaze and sharp features served well to intimidate, but dancing? on display for all of Garreg Mach? representing his class house, and Lady Edelgard? He felt guilt twist at his stomach. This whole mess was the stupidest decision he’d made yet, he decided, and he made up his mind to speak with the professor tomorrow and arrange a replacement candidate. Surely there was someone else the professor could choose, his mind flashed to Dorthea, or even Ferdinand (he certainly had the ego for it, he mused).</p><p> </p><p>A knock at his door interrupted him, and he snapped to a defensive stance. Stalking over to the door, he quietly placed his hand on the doorknob, conjuring a crackling ball of miasma in his free palm.</p><p>“…Hubert?” a soft voice called through the door.</p><p>Byleth? at this hour? His heart sank, she was coming to tell him she changed her mind, he thought. He’d never truly gotten a confirmation from the professor that he actually was the class candidate, and he suspected she’d come at a late hour to spare him the embarrassment. He slowly opened the door, holding his free hand behind his back, the spell dying and fading from his palm.</p><p>“Professor?” he replied, taking in the sight of her. Her hair was messy, she wore a training outfit, her cloak folded and held in her arms.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t wake you, I saw the light under the door, but I wasn’t sure” she answered. She seemed nervous, and Hubert watched her gaze flick between his face and his body.</p><p>A twinge of embarrassment hit him, he was sure he looked rather ridiculous in his nightclothes.</p><p>“No… I had not yet retired for the evening… Is there something you need of me, professor?” Hubert said.</p><p>“I was wondering-“ a blush blossomed on Byleth’s face “-there’s going to be a practice session for the class representatives for the White Heron Cup tomorrow afternoon, I wanted to ask if you were available, maybe I could… help you practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubert’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>So she really had chosen him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any pressing arrangements” Hubert answered “and I’m certain I need the practice.”</p><p>“oh, that’s not-“ Byleth stammered “-I didn’t mean to insult you, I just thought-“</p><p>Hubert waved off her concern “I take no offense, professor, and I will gladly accept any help extended to me. You know as well as I that dancing is not a speciality I possess.”</p><p>Byleth visibly relaxed “me either” she admitted “but we can learn… together…”</p><p>Hubert felt his heart quicken, and he watched her in the dancing candlelight. Even seemingly in disarray, he found her beautiful, and as silence filled the space between them his gaze trailed from her hair, her neck, and down her body-</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow then,” Byleth said suddenly, snapping Hubert’s attention back to her face “goodnight, Hubert.”</p><p>He paused, “tomorrow then… goodnight.”</p><p>He watched her give a quick nod before turning and walking down the hallway. He watched her disappear down the stairs and listened to her footsteps fade before closing and locking the door to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He was left with the sound of his heart fluttering in his chest, an appointment to keep, and absolutely no idea what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>